There is known a fuel pump which includes an impeller that is rotatable in a pump chamber and a motor that can rotate the impeller and which pressure-feeds fuel in a fuel tank to an internal-combustion engine by the rotation of the impeller. In Patent Document 1, there is described a fuel pump that includes a motor having a stator and a rotor supported rotatably radially inward of the stator to rotate an impeller using rotational movement of the rotor.